The Next Step XXX - Story 1 - Amanda and Noah
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Noah and Amanda have their first kiss. *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 2

Amanda and Noah

(Medical Centre, Amanda's house)

Set during and after Noah and Amanda first kiss

"Well now that we have our first kiss out of the way, that makes this a lot easier", said Noah as he leant forward and kissed Amanda. As their lips connected Noah felt his dick rise as he finally kissed his girlfriend for the first time while conscious. Amanda, meanwhile, was extremely horny as she had fantasised about her first kiss with Noah for so long. As Amanda brought her hand up to Noah's chest, she could feel Noah's erect dick on her waist making her even hornier. However just as Amanda was about to reach into Noah's pants he broke off the kiss.

"Well that was easy", remarked Noah his dick straining to escape his underwear and pants. "Pretty good second kiss right, better than the first?"

"You know what would make this kiss better than the first", said Amanda smiling.

"What", asked Noah, his erection causing his discomfort.

"This", answered Amanda and she got on her knees and pulled down Noah's pants and underwear and began to jerk off his hard cock. Noah, having never received a hand-job before watched with awe as his girlfriend stroked his cock while still looking up into his eyes. As pre-cum began to seep out of Noah's dick Amanda asked him, "are you enjoying your first hand job Noah".

"Yes Amanda", said Noah feeling pleasure sweep through him, "Very much".

Amanda giggled as she then proceeded to lick the pre-cum off Noah's dick, it tasted sweet, unlike her last boyfriend's. She then began to deep throat Noah's cock causing Noah to grasp the end of the bed as he was so stiff. After a few minutes of Amanda blowing Noah dick, he exclaimed "I'm gonna cum Amanda".

Amanda acted quickly taking Noah's dick out of her mouth just as cum erupted out of Noah's cock all over her face and hair. She giggled as she sexually licked Noah's seed off her face and swallowed it. Noah grabbed a tissue from his bedside table and hastily wiped his cock and pulled up his underwear and pants as his girlfriend finished off the last of his load. Amanda got to her feet and said, "Noah, that was our first kiss, I lied". Noah was shocked but didn't seem to bothered about her lying so Amanda decided to continue, "So I was thinking that we should totally take this back to my place, if you get what I mean."

"God yes Amanda", replied Noah as she led him out the hospital, his dick already hardening again.

Half an hour later Amanda and Noah burst into Amanda's bedroom and immediately began to make out. Amanda began to undress Noah, beginning with his top and working down, leaving him in just his underwear. Noah then proceeded to undress Amanda, leaving her in her black bra and underwear. Amanda then slowly unhooked her bra giving Noah his first full view of her breasts. Noah stared at Amanda's breasts, enjoying seeing a woman's tits in the flesh. They were bigger than Noah had imagined and were tanned like the rest of her body.

"Well Noah", said Amanda snapping Noah out of his trance, "I want to see your cock again". Noah, on Amanda's command, took off his underwear leaving himself completely naked.

"Good boy", cooed Amanda eyeing up her boyfriends dick. She then sat down on her bed and removed her panties revealing her completely shaven pussy. Noah, allowing basic instinct to take over, laid down on the bed and positioned his face on Amanda's clint. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and onto his girlfriends private area causing her to moan apprehensively. Amanda began groping at her breasts as Noah continued to lick her pussy.

After a few minutes of Noah alternating between fingering Amanda's pussy and licking it, Amanda let out a moan as her vaginal juices flowed out her clint and into Noah's unsuspecting mouth. Noah, caught off guard sprung up and begun spitting Amanda's juices out of his mouth. Amanda, now wanting Noah's dick inside of her reached up and pulled Noah down on top of her.

"Noah, I want to feel you inside of me", said Amanda looking him in the eyes.

"Amanda, are you sure?" asked Noah unsure, "this is a big step."

"Noah, I've never been more sure of anything in my life", replied Amanda turning herself and Noah over so that she was lying above him on the bed. Amanda quickly angled her pussy over Noah's erect dick and lowered herself down on top of him, gasping as his cock entered her. Amanda began to slowly rock her body around Noah's dick as waves of pleasure moved through her. Then Amanda leaned down and continued to make out with her boyfriend as he fucked her. Noah then wrapped his arms around Amanda's naked figure and quickened the pace than he was fucking her at, causing Amanda to shut her eyes.

After what felt like hours Noah felt Amanda's pussy tighten around him and she came around his cock, her juices leaking out onto the bed. This sent Noah over the edge as Amanda felt Noah's cum explode in her vagina causing them to both moan. Amanda realising than Noah was looking worried about coming inside her said, "Don't worry Noah I took the pill meaning I won't get pregnant". Noah smiled, "So we can do this again?". Amanda also began to smile, "Whenever you want".

The End


End file.
